Batman Adventure Chronicles: Love From Thieves
by Green113
Summary: Batman disorientatingly finds himself in the world of the greatest thief in the world - THE Red Monika. After saving her and her crew from an invasion, the two embark on a quest that mixes somewhere between getting him home, keeping her and her men alive, and falling passionately in love. The line does blur quite often. Batman x Red Monika (Battle Chasers)


"Wake up. Hey, I said wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly, the light shooting to his eyes and making his sight unfocused. His blur vanished after a few moments and his surroundings were revealed to him. He was in a small cell, with light coming out from the hallway. Sitting in a chair in the cell with him was a woman. Outside, seemingly standing guard, were two men he couldn't see clearly. He also noticed that he sat beside a wall, his hands chained behind his back.

" **Where am I?"** His voice was rasped, his throat dry.

The woman smirked at him. "You're in a cell, genius."

Batman blinked several times, his vision focusing to the one he could just barely make out. The woman was quite voluptuous, with red hair and green eyes. Her chest was huge and emphasized with clear cut cleavage in a red leather jacket that she had zipped down to her stomach along with tight, red, leather pants. She wore black gloves and had a pistol strapped to her hip. Her lips were a shiny red, she had golden spherical shaped earrings, and she had a red band around her forehead. Her hair came down to her hips, flowing majestically and freely.

" **Who... are you?"**

"Monika. Red Monika. The greatest thief in the world. The real question is: Who the hell are you?"

" **My name... is Batman."**

"'Batman?' A strange codename. Nonetheless, I need to know what you're doing here."

" **What do you mean?"**

"My men found you lying out in the hall of our hideout, unconscious and pale. I have no clue how you found about us but if you're a spy, I'm ready to kill you right here and now. So, which is it, Batman? Are you the unlucky idiot that stumbled upon this place or the hardheaded fool that was ordered to find it?"

" **Neither… I'm the one who's going to get you out of the siege that's on your way."**

Monika's eyes widened before she frowned and pulled out her pistol, putting the barrel to Batman's face, who remained calm and steadfast.

"How the hell do you know our base is under siege?"

" **Those men."** He motioned with his head to her guards. **"They're frantic, constantly darting their eyes back and forth, perhaps worried that I have friends. There are faint explosions going off beyond these walls and we're in a dungeon. It's not a hard leap."**

Monika scoffed. "And how the hell do you think you're going to save the day, hero?"

Batman looked up at her, his red lenses piercing straight into her eyes. **"I'm going to defeat every single soldier and invading ship."**

"Hahahah!" Monika titled her head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, that's precious!" The guards behind them even shared a laugh, glancing at each other and shaking their head at the seeming nonsensical statement.

" **Not only will I defeat these men, but when I do, you'll give me the resources to find my way."**

Monika's smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. She looked Batman up and down, noting his poised exterior and air. "If you can do as you say you can… how would you do it?"

Batman smirked – an endearing, daring, unfearing smirk. **"You'll have to watch and see."**

Red Monika clicked her tongue, sighing softly. "Heh… what does it matter to me? When you die, it won't change a thing anyway. Hey!" She turned to her guard. "Release him!"

CLANG!

She turned back to Batman to see he was already free and walking past her. **"I need to survey the scene and I'll need complete control of your small group of men."**

"How do you know…?"

" **Shot in the dark but not a hard one. You wouldn't be worried if you had a larger group of people."**

The two walked down the dungeon hall, the two prison guards looking on.

"What… just happened?" asked the first.

"I don't know… did he just seduce her or something? I'm so confused…"

"Who is that guy?"

"The Batman, I guess."

"Well, gee… I wish I was the goddamn Batman then..."

"Me too..."

Batman and Monika exited the small base to the balcony. _**"I knew it..."**_

Beyond the balcony was naught but clouds and chilling air with booming explosions in the distance. Men in aerial bike-like vehicles flew around in a firefight upon the heavens.

" **Are those your men?"** asked Batman.

"Yeah… they're fighting for their lives, brave sons of bitches."

" **Call them back and get me one of their vehicles. I need to survey the aerial scene myself."**

"Fine, follow me then."

The Dark Knight and the Red Thief ascended a flight of stairs outside of the shelter, among the strong breezes and dark clouds.

"Men!" shouted Monika into a communicator. "Get back here _now_! We're going to form another battle strategy!"

 _'Yes, ma'am!'_

The two ascended to the circular helipad with rust and literally stained steel everywhere. On the helipad were two vehicles. The air blew strong, sending Batman's cape and Monika's hair flowing in the cold wind as the smoking vehicles landed, Monika's crew stepping off their respective ones. One such member, a short old man with a goatee and ponytail tied in a long braid, pointed to Batman in wariness.

"Who is he, mistress? Isn't he that prisoner?"

"Yeah, he is," replied Monika, tucking a strand of her crimson behind her ear.

"Why is he free-?"

" **Because,"** interrupted Batman, **"I'm going to get you of this mess."**

"Yeah, tough guy?" questioned another one of the crew – a chiseled young male with blonde hair and too many tattoos. "How's that?"

" **Shut up and obey."**

"What…?!" the man's face twitched and his hand reached for his holstered weapon.

"Jonz!" shouted Monika, arms crossed under her huge bust. "Hold your hand. If the weirdo dies, then what the hell do we got to lose? Maybe he'll die and we can escape while they shred him."

"Hahah!" the crew collectively cackled.

" _ **Getting these people out of this situation is instrumental in getting their trust. One of the chief ways I'm going to survive and figure out my objective is by making them my allies. Alright… let's show them what I can do."**_

"Alright, hotshot," said Monika, smirking, "what do we do first?"

Batman raised his finger and pointed to a tall, lanky man, dressed in all-black and wearing a purple gas mask. He had a sniper rifle on his back.

" **You,"** began Batman. **"How are skilled are you with that?"**

"Out of everyone here," answered he in a grave voice, "I'm the best shot."

" **You!"** Batman turned to a larger, rotund man with a cannon in hands. **"How many rockets in there?"**

"Uh, t-three."

Batman turned to the skies, narrowing his eyes. He watched several small ships, about the size of the bikes, zip through the air with an appearance of small bugs. He saw that they were unmanned and had a glowing red screen as they buzzed about.

" **They're getting closer. The main ship is key. Secure that and they** _ **will**_ **retreat."**

"And how do you plan on getting to that?" asked Monika.

" **I'm taking the big man and the sniper. The rest of you, I want to divert those unmanned machines."**

"The Xyorjs?"

" **Yeah. In the meantime, I'll secure the ship. If these 'Xyorjs' are remote-controlled, the best possibility is in there. I capture the ship, I turn off those, and then have the captain order the rest of the fleet to retreat."**

"We don't even know the weak points of those things! And that's a _fucking_ flagship!" exclaimed Jonz. "You get anywhere near that with just two guys and you're gonna die! Period!"

" **Let me worry about that. Just take care of the bugs and hit the underside – the weak point is probably somewhere around there."**

Monika chuckled as she watched Batman turn back around, her eyes one of incredulousness and slight admiration. "Alright, fine, hotshot. You seem confident enough. Don't disappoint me now."

Monika hopped onto one of the bikes, revving it up. "Come on, lil' boys! Let's show 'em what it means to be red and bloody!"

With the rest of the crew, minus the big man and the sniper, Monika rode off into the airways with their pistols whipped out and their bullets at the ready.

"I'm, uh, Big Ggouns, by the way," said the large man.

"Fawk," announced the sniper.

Batman nodded to the both of them, jumping onto a bike and starting it up. **"Come."**

The three ascended into the air, Batman in the lead. In the distance were explosions of Xyorjs burning and crashing with the crew successfully taking them out via the underside. Batman and his own team descended to the flagship, the large turrets and cannons already taking notice of them.

DURH-DURH-DURH! DRRR-DRRR!

Expertly, Batman twisted and turned from the bullets, eliciting a gape from Big Ggounds.

" _Amazing!"_ thought he. _"He's only been on that thing for three minutes and he's already flying it like Red Monika!"_

" **Ggouns!"** called Batman.

"S-sir?"

" **Load up the cannon and get ready to fire!"**

"Alright!"

" **Fawk! Pull out your gun and aim for the hinges of the turret! It should dislodge it!"**

"How do you know that…?" asked Fawk.

" **The rust building underneath and the clear manner of support the hinges are providing. Now, shoot on my mark!"**

Fawk pulled out his gun and put the described area, indeed riddled with rust, in his sights.

" **Ready… fire!"**

BANG!

The bullet sped through the air at supersonic speeds, hitting the turret in its vulnerable spot and causing it to dislodge, falling from the air as a result.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fawk repeated these shots across the rest of the ships, dislodging the turrets.

" **Ready with the cannon!"**

"O-oh, yes sir!"

Ggouns mounted the weapon on his shoulder.

" **Aim for the window."**

"But, sir, that won't destroy the ship!"

" **Maybe not…"** Batman pulled out a batarang that had a magnetic clip on the back. **"But this will. On my mark, ready? Aim… fire!"**

As soon as the metallic missile fired off, the batarang attracted itself to its side and flew off with it to the glass. Batman then pressed a button his mini-keyboard and the weapon began emitting a high-pitched shrieking sound that cracked the glass severely as the projectile neared and shattered when the rocket made contact.

The soldiers inside, once the glass had fallen, began assembling near the now gaping opening and shooting at Batman and his support crew.

WHISH!

A stray bullet hit Batman's vehicle, causing electricity and smoke to fly out around it.

"Sir," exclaimed Ggouns, "that thing's going to explode!"

Batman stood up on the bike, balancing himself. **"Then let** _ **them**_ **have it."** Batman spread his cape and glided off the doomed vehicle, his shadowy figure now diving towards the ship.

"Ah!"

The soldiers dived out of the way as the vehicle came crashing down, skidding across the large center room, fizzling.

BOOM!

Batman flew in first, grabbing a man by his face, rolling on the floor with his hand still in contact, and finally launching the poor soldier into another one of his comrades. Just before the disorientated could aim their guns, Batman raised his hand, round pellets in his palm.

TISHH! COUGH, COUGH!

The men waved around the thick cloud of smoke, before being knocked to the ground hard but the sliding entrances of Fawk and Ggouns on their own vehicles.

"Oof!"

"Ahh!"

"Ack!"

When the smoke cleared, Batman stood over the myriads of unconscious men with Fawk and Ggoun. Fawk turned around and aimed his gun at the captain, who kept ducked under the controls.

The captain shivered and shook, hugging himself. _"Oh, dear God, no… what is that? What was_ that _?"_

"Ah!"

Batman pulled the man from under the table and held him high in the air.

"No! W-what… WHAT ARE YOU?!"

" **I'm the Batman,"** growled the Dark Knight. Batman slammed his face on the controls, bending down and whispering, **"Order everyone to turn back now or I'll break your jaw and snap your arm at the elbow. I'll do things to you that no nightmare could ever emulate. Do as I tell you or you feeling physical pain will only be the start."**

"O-okay! Okay!" Batman raised the man's head and put it before the mic. "E-everyone, turn back! Retreat now! T-that's an order! Cease fire _immediately_!"

Fawk and Ggoun smirked at each other. Batman nodded down at the captain before raising his fist.

" **Thank you."**

BAM!

* * *

"Well, well, well…" Jonz said, sitting on his bike in the air. "Son of a bitch actually did it…"

Monika smirked as she watched the insect drones fly back along with the flagship. "Come on. We need to get everyone out from the hideout. We're moving on. They'll be back and with a bigger force."

Monika and her battle-worn crew flew back down to the helipad. As she landed, she saw the Batman riding back behind Ggound on his bike with Fawk in tow.

As the bikes landed, Batman jumped off and Monika walked toward him.

" **Well?"**

Without a word, Monika stepped before him, grabbed his mask's ear, and pulled him into a hard-pressed kiss.

"Not bad at all, hotshot. Come on, we're getting off this rock."

Monika turned and began descending back down into the base, leaving her crew wide-eyed. Batman turned to a livid Jonz and smirked at him before following Monika.

"I _really_ hate that guy…!" Jonz hissed hotly, a vein on his forehead. The crew nodded in agreement, depressed and despondent.

"Well, get used to him," said the old man. "Seems like he's part of the crew now."

"Aw…" they groaned in unison.

* * *

A.N.: Alright, guys, here it is: Red Monika from Battle Chasers x Batman. Now, the funny thing is about some of these crossovers I'm doing (like Ant and Red Sonja) is that I actually started them months ago and only finished the chapters recently, which is weird because my writing has changed a bit in the past few months. Anyway, this is another pairing off of the top of my head. I'm still working on the series but I've got other projects and things I'm working on beyond fanfiction and as such, they're just taking more priority but I still hope to have that out soon – I'm nearly finished with several of the stories so it shouldn't be much longer. In the meantime, is there any other girl that you saw somewhere, never thought Batman could be with, but after seeing me write unorthodox pairings for him, now want to see? If you have any, let me know. I might get to them one of these days. And besides that, let me know what you think of this story and pairing! Until next chapter, guys.

Green out.


End file.
